the misson that could
by Ayame993 a.k.a hinaXnaru
Summary: naruto loves hinata,hinata loves naruto.tsunade puts them in a misson.can this misson help them see they both love each other? i know i know i suck at summary but plz RR
1. Chapter 1

**Ayame993: Hiya! Ok, this is the edit version of this chapter**

**Sasuke: We had to force her to stop making pictures to do this .**

**Ayame993: I thought you love me, Sasu-kun TT^TT**

**Hinata: There, there. **

**Ayame: Heh, Next will be the REAL chapter 1 of my story –smirks-**

**Ayame993: This will be hard –sighs**

**Naruto&Hinata: Aya-san does not own Naruto! ^-^**

HE MISSON THAT COULD

CHAPTER 1: NARUTO AND HINATA GOING OUT ON A DATE

Hinata is on a roof top, on an afternoon and looking at sky

"I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing." she said as she thinks about Naruto. It was only a few weeks of him coming back to the village and lately she been spending time with him.

Naruto is sitting on some tree branch that stood on the training ground #7. Clearing he's thoughts and thinking about his life so far. Soul searching. He just had been at Konoha for a week from his 2 and half year training with his mentor, Jaraiya and during the training, he gotten Sasuke back. During he's training Naruto been thinking about all his friends. Then a certain indigo haired girl popped in his mind. He was confused about that, and he thought for a moment that he liked her, but then pushed that thought aside. But once he got back from his training, he couldn't believe his eyes. The girl he thought that was weird has blossom into a lovely and beautiful young girl.

Naruto shook his head and was not confused and pissed. Confused because doesn't know if he really love the girl or not. He's pissed at himself, for not giving her a try when they were kids. He then remembered, he can't love two girls! He still 'loves' Sakura.

_'I want to tell her, but I love Sakura-chan, I think. What I mean I think? I DO love her! But she loves Sasuke-teme. And since he got back, they had been together…' _he thought, remembering the times he tying to ask Sakura out, but she blows him off to see Sasuke.

"Aw, this so hard! What I'm going to do!" he shouted rubbing his head fast

_'Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme is going out. Tenten and Neji are together, Ino and Choji are going out… heck Shikamara, the laziest ninja in Konoha is going with Tamari-nee! Gaara is going with Yoki. Kiba, Shino, Kakuro, Hinata-chan and I are the only people in our group who doesn't have a relationship. I love Hinata-chan… I'm going to talk her'_ He was about to up off the branch but stop when a thought struck in his head_. 'But what if I took long…? Stop being a fool and just ask!'_ and with that, he went to look for Hinata.

Hinata was training with her clone. She always thought that'll be better.

She then heard rustle in the bushes, she took a kunai out, throw it at the bushes. She then went bush she threw the kunai, then gasp when she found out who was she throw it. Naruto was there with the kunai on top of his head.

"Oh! N-N-Naruto-k-kun I'm sorry. I didn't k-k-know you were there!" Hinata said, blushing lightly. "O-Oi N-Naruto-kun, what a-are you doing h-here!" She helped Naruto up and pulled out the Kunai out of the tree.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan. For scaring you." He rubbed the back of his head, bit embarrassed

"That's ok Naruto-kun, s-s-so what-a-are you doing here?"

"I thought you want to go to Naruhina Lake?"

'Is he asking on a date?' Hinata thought when her heart raced a bit

"Ano s-sure t-thing N-Naruto-kun." and with that they lift to Naruhina lake. They got to the lake where they first met. The opening haves flowers that Hinata grow, a tire swing by the side of the lake, and trees are around the little opening. It was a beautiful sight .Hinata and Naruto still remember the first day they met "Oi, Hinata-chin you still remember the first day we met."

"H-Hia, N-N-N-Naruto-kun"

_**:::-( (FLASH BACK)) -:**_

_**A little girl was running away from her house, when she saw a little opening with a lake in the middle. She was walking, but stops when she heard someone crying. She found a boy; he held his keens up to his chest and looked around her age. She went up to him and keen down. **_

_**"Why are you crying?" the boy looks at the girl with tears in his eyes. The boy was holding his leg and she saw a small cut on there "Oh! Wait let me get you something for that" She took out a bandage from her book bag, and put it on the leg and kissed the bandage. "There much better! Oh, sorry what's your name? I'm Hinata Hyuuga!"**_

_**"Hi, Naruto Uzumaki. Thanks for the bandage. But why do have to kiss it?"**_

_**"Cause my okee-san used to do that when I get hurt."**_

_**"What happen?"**_

_**"She died. When I was 4 years old."**_

_**"Oh sorry. At lest you see your looks like. Mine went missing when I was born."**_

_**"Sorry"**_

_**"So what are you doing at NARUTO LAKE?" Naruto said when he was standing on a rock. Hinata giggled**_

_**"I'm running away from my otou-san. He thinks I'm the reason why my okee-san died. "**_

_**"Well you can stay with me. I live by myself, so I get lonely."**_

_**"Ok, but I have to rest, my legs hurt. I hope you don't mind." she sat down on under tree and rests her head on the trunk**_

_**"No I don't." Naruto sat next Hinata**_

_**"Oi Naruto-kun, you're hungry?"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"Ok I hope you like Raman cause that's where we going before we go to your house. Is that ok with you?"**_

_**"Hia, that's ok" he kisses her on cheek "Hinata-chan." Hinata blush dark red**_

_**"Hinata-chan is you ok? You look Kind of red." Naruto said as he put a hand on her forehead**_

_**"H-H-Hia! I'm ok, come on lets go to a Raman stand that they have the best Raman best ever."**_

_**"Really!"**_

_**"Yeah come on!" Hinata and Naruto got up, and Hinata put on her hood over her head. They went to town, the 2 where talking but Hinata was doing the most of the talking and Naruto was talking but Naruto was concussed so he ask Hinata something **_

_**"Oi, Hinata-chan, why you have to cover your face" Naruto ask, tilting his head to the side. **_

_'He is so cute!'__** Hinata thought, giggling**_

_**"Because I don't want people know that I'm with you or know that I'm staying at your house. If otou-san finds out will come after me. So I have to hide**_

_**They were talking about how they should live together. Then they got to the Raman stand and saw 2 people there. They want up to the stand find 2 seat so both of them can sit and there 1 person but he lift, so Hinata took off her hood. It was a slow day.**_

_**"Ah! Ayame-chan look what we got here, it's our favorite customer. What brings you here, and looks like you made friend!" Ichiraku said, and then his daughter came and saw her otou-san saying the truth.**_

_**"Hinata-chan what will it be?"**_

_**"Shrimp like always and Naru-kun what are you having?"**_

_**"Chicken please."**_

_**"And chicken for my friend!" Hinata said with a smile, it made Naruto think about what she said**_

_'Hina-chan calls me friend. I never have a friend before.'__** Naruto though, Ayame give them their Raman.**_

_**"So why are you doing here?" Ichiraku said as he looks at the kids eating**_

_**"Oh, otou-san thinks am the reason why okee-san died so I ran and staying with Naruto-kun"**_

_**"So why are you living with him?"**_

_**"Because he's my only friend..."**_

"_**Yeah!" Ichiraku smiled at the kids.**_

_**"Ok"**_

_**"Ichiraku don't tell anyone that am here ok"**_

_**"Ok, but why?"**_

_**"Because if they did then they will take me away from Naru-kun and I don't want that"**_

_**"Ok" As they finished with their Raman Hinata want to pay but the store keeper said it was on the house. So Hinata and Naruto went back to the lake and started to play a few games. Then he saw her smile.**_

_'She looks nice when she smile'__** Naruto thought, smiling at the girl**_

_**"Hina-chan?"**_

_**"Hia, Naru-kun?"**_

_**"I'm your best friend right"**_

_**"Mm" She nod smiling at him, with a light blush**_

_**"Ok, so your my best friend too" he said, then got up and took out a kunai and went up to a tree and put his name and Hinata name in the middle of the heart on the trunk. Then at the bottom, he put BFF.**_

_**"And now for the flinching though! I, Naruto Uzumaki rename this spot, Naruhina! What do you think, Hina-chan?"**_

_**"I love it Naru-kun"**_

_**"Good, let's go home, I'm tried" he yawned the last part**_

_**"Ok" As they want home, getting there Hinata was getting sleepy so when they got home they went straight to sleep but Naruto was up looking at Hinata sleeping face**_

_**"Oi, Hinata-chan you up"**_

_**"Yes, Naruto-kun?" She said, rubbing her sleepy eyes**_

_**"Will you stay with me, forever?"**_

_**"Yes. Always, Naruto-kun" **_

_**"Thanks, Hinata-chan" with that, the kids held hands and off they went to dream land**_

:::-(( FLASHBACK OVER)) -:

The grown up kids were walking around. They went to all their old hang out spots. The ramen stand, the playground, and even the lake; Naruhina Lake. As the day was coming to an end, Hinata wanted to finish it off with a movie at Naruto's place, the same thing when they were small. Once the movie was done, and Hinata gave Hanabi a call to cover for her, the close friends sat on the couch, talking about the old times.

"That's a promise I tend to keep, Naru-kun" Hinata blushed brightly, smiling

"Thanks Hina-chan, for being there for me" he said then she put her head on his shoulder

"Naruto-kun is this a date?" she said with her eyes close

"Ano," he rubbed the back of his head, kinda nervous. "Yeah it is, but I hope you don't mind, Hinata-chin"

'I know it was so nice to me'

"I don't mind, Naru-kun" She kiss him on the cheek and he turned red and that made her giggle "I don't mind at all" They watch some more movies. Soon enough the night swept them away to dream land. They were sitting on the couch, holding hands, just like when they were kids.

**Ayame993: Wow, didn't take lot of time.**

**Sasuke: Heh, I remember this is the part where we told everyone we're going out –smirks-**

**Ayame993: -blush looking away-**

**Ayame: And I claim Koga-kun~**

**Inuyasha: Heh, doesn't suck like the old version**

**Ayame993: -.- Gee, thanks**

**Naruto: Please stay tune for the edit version of chapter 2!**


	2. the date

_**AYAME993: YAY IT'S MY SECOND STORY 4 HINATA-NEE-CHAN AND NARUTO-KUN, IM SO SRRY IT TOKE SO LONG **_

_**HINATA: TY AYA-NEE-CHAN -**__**HINATA HUGS ME**__**-**_

_**AYAME993: NP HINATA-NEE-CHAN**_

_**AYAME: OH KOGA-KUN UR ALL MINE NOW -**__**AYAME HUGS KOGA**__**- ///**_

_**KOGA: AYAME-SAMA GET OFF OF ME**_

_**AYAME: AWWW -**__**AYAME KISS KOGA**__**-**_

_**KOGA: O////O A-A-AYAME-SAMA DONT DO THAT**_

_**AYAME: AWWW I KNOW U LIKE IT KOGA-KUN // -**__**GIGGLES**__**-**_

_**KOGA: -SEES ME AND SASU-KUN KISSING- ANO UMM OI AYA-SAN**_

_**AYAME993: -**__**HOLDS SASU-KUN**__**- YA WAT IS IT KOGA-KUN?**_

_**SASUKE: -**__**HOLDS ME**__**- YA WAT IS IT KOGA DONT U SEE WEER BUSY**_

_**AYAME993: -**__**GIGGLES**__**- //**_

_**KOGA: YA I DO BUT ANO AYA-SAN R U GOING 2 SAY THE THING**_

_**INUYAHSA: NOPE ME AND NARUTO WILL BE DOING THAT DOG BOY**_

_**NARUTO: YUP SO AYA-CHAN HAV TIME 2 SPENT WITH SASUKE-TEME**_

_**AYAME9993: YA SO STOP WORRYING KOGA-KUN**_

_**SASUKE: YA AND GO PLAY WITH THE OTHERS**_

_**AYAME993: HEHEHEH**_

_**KOGAME: HUH -**__**LOOKS AT KOGA**__**- UMM KOGA-KUN WATS WRONG**_

_**KOGA: OH ITS NOTHING TT**_

_**SANGO: OH WELL -**__**SIGH**__**-**_

_**TENTEN: U LOSES SOME U WIN SOME**_

_**TEMARI: POOR DOGGIE HAHA**_

_**SHIPPO: ON WITH THE STORY**_

_**INUYASHA: CHAPTER 2: THE DATE**_

_**NARUTO: AYA-CHAN DOSE NOT OWN ME HINATA-CHAN DOSE**_

_**HINATA: OH NARU-KUN -**__**GIGGLES**__**- //**_

_**AYAME993: OH BE4 WE GO 2 THE STORY I LIKE U GUYS 2 MET MY 2 FRIENDS JOSSY A.K.A RAIYA AND VICTOR...JUST VICTOR**_

_**JOSSY: HI HI PPL**_

_**VICTOR: YO -**__**LOOKS AT ALL THE GIRLS**__**- WOW UR RIGHT AYA**_

_**AYAME993: OH I 4GOT 2 TELL U GUYS THAT VITCOR IS A PERVRT LIKE JIRAIYA AND MIROKU --'''**_

_**JOSSY: THAT'S Y U LIKE HIM AYA-CHAN -**__**HAV HER EYES HALF CLOSE**__**-**_

_**AYAME993: O///O RAIYA!!!!**_

_**VICTOR: U DO LOV ME RIGHT AYA -**__**DOSE SEXY POSE**__**- HA HA I KNOW U CANT SAY NO 2 ME AYA**_

_**AYAME993: -**__**DROOLS ALITTLE BUT WIPS AWAY THE DROOL AND POUNCHES HIM 2 WALL, BLUSHES DARK RED THEN LOOKS AWAY**__**- /// **_

_**SASUKE: UMM WAT R U TALKING ABOUT U GUYS -LOOKS AT ME- AYA-HIME WAT THEY TALKING ABOUT**_

_**AYAME993: UMM -**__**PLAYS WITH MY FINGERS**__**-**_

_**JOSSY: HIME MEANS PRINCESS RIGHT?**_

_**SANGO: YUP**_

_**VICTOR: I KNOW SHES NOT ANY PRINCESS -- LOL**_

_**JOSSY: HEY AYA-SAN WAT ABOUT HAVEY THE BOY U-**_

_**AYAME993: -**__**COVERS JOSSY MOUTH**__**- RAIYA SHUT UP!!!**_

_**SASUKE: AYA-HIME WATS GOING ON -**__**GETTING ANGRY**__**-**_

_**AYAME993: WELL I USE 2 LOV VICTOER AND THERES A BOY IN MY PE CLASS THAT I KISS IN HIS CHEEK**_

_**WHEN HIS TEAM WON A SOCCER GAME AND SO DID MY TEAM SO I KISS HIM**_

_**SASUKE: BUT DID U MEAN IT RIGHT -**__**HAV PUPPYS EYES**__**-**_

_**AYAME993: NO I DIDNT U KNOW I LOV NO ONE BUT U SASU-KUN**_

_**JOSSY: -**__**TAKES MY HAND AWAY FROM HER MOUTH**__**-**_

_**VICTOR: RAIYA U HAV BIG BOOBS -**__**LOOKS AT JOSSY BOOBS AND DROOLS**__**-**_

_**JOSSY: -**__**SLAPS VICTOR**__**- U PERVRT**_

_**AYAME993: -**__**SIGH**__**- SEE WAT I MEAN**_

_**INUYASHA: CAN WE GO 1 THE STORY PLZ AYA-CHAN**_

_**AYAME993: YA**_

"TALKING" '_THINK_'

THE MISSON THAT COULD

Neji, Tenten, and Lee are training

"Did any of you seen Hinata-sama, yesterday?" ask Neji

"Ya! She was with Naruto. Take this Lee!!!" Tenten threw a kunai at Lee,

He dodges and run up to punch her but she jumps and then...

"LEE!!!!" she kicks him in the face which made him fly to the nearest

Tree, which was a mile away.

"I also saw her with Naruto-kun." Lee said as he goes on his feet. Tenten

Ran at him and threw more kunai and some shuriken, but he blocked it and

Turned to Neji "Why do you ask Neji-kun"

"Cause she didn't came home, yesterday."

"Well I saw them going to Naruto-kuns house. Were you looking for her?"

"Ya, I went to Sakuras house but she wasn't there so-"Neji face started

Turning red. He cluched his fists. "Naruto" he growled. You can see the smoke coming out his ears.

----With Hinata and Naruto. Naruto was at his 15th bowl of ramen, while Hinata was at her 2nd.Neji came out of no where and starts beating the crap out of Naruto. Hinata was just sitting there watching the fight.

"Ow!!! Neji what was that for?"

"What were you and Hinata-sama were doing last night at your house, Naruto?" Naruto and Hinata look at each other but then look away as they both blush like a tomato. Naruto was thinking of something to say but...

"Ano, N-n-neji-nii-kun ummmm we was just watching a movie, and when the movie

Was over it was late, so I call Hanabi-nee-san to tell you that I was sleeping

Over." _**(A/N I 4got 2 tell u guys that in the morning Hinata ask Hanabi to cover **_

_**4 her caz when Hinata got home she ask where she was and Hinata said she was**_

_**at Narutos house and she will stay there from time, so every she stay there,**_

_**Hanabi and Neji will cove 4 her and th- wait if I say 2 much it will give away**_

_**The story srry)**_

"Then why didn't Hanabi-sama told me?"

"B-b-because ano when I call h-h-h-her she was sleepy, cause she just came back f-f-from her training w-w-w-with her team."

"Ok, but next time you sleep over narutos house, call me first so I can cover for you

Ok, Hinata-sama"

"O-o-ok, Neji-nii-san" Neji turn around and was going back to lee and Tenten, but he turn back to see Hinata helping Naruto up. Naruto saw Neji then got scared again

"Oh, and Naruto if you hurt Hinata in anyways, I'll hurt your arms and legs "Neji had a scary look on his face

"Y-y-ya, I won't."

"Hinata-sama were you going now?"

"Weer going to the movie, with Sakura-chan,Sasuke-teme,choji,Ino-chan,shikamaru,Temari-nee-chan, Gaara-nii-kun and Yuki-chan. sorry coupes only" Naruto said before Hinata could think of something to say and then Naruto put his arm around her waist.

"Heh, so I'll ask Tenten-chan to come with you little kids. Bye."

Neji disappear and Naruto was back to normal but Hinata was redder then ever.

'_Naruto-kun has his arm around me!!!!! What to do, what to do?!?!?!_'Hinata thought

"Ano, Hina-chan you ok? You look red" Naruto put the hand that was holding her, on her head. "You feel hot too. You can't get sick, cause we got another date and this time weer going with our friends. You're not sick right Hinata-chan?" Naruto said with puppy eyes. _**(AYAME993: AWWWW SOOO CUTE)**_

"Am ok, b-b-but ano Naruto-kun, ano ano"(A/N Hinata stop doing that finger thing when Naruto was on his training mission but the reason why she didn't say what she need to say caz she was playing with her hair)

"Um, what is it, Hinata-chan? Wait don't want come, Hina-chan"

"I-I-I do but...Are you my boyfriend now?"

"Well if you want to, heh heh" Naruto blush pink and rub the back of his neck.

'_Naruto-kun me to be his girlfriend. Oh my god, he wants me, Hinata Hyuuga was ask to be his-Naruto Uzumaki wants me to be his girlfriend!!_'

"Ano, Hina-chan will you be my girlfriend?"

"Y-y-yes Naruto-kun I'll be your girlfriend"

"Really, Hinata-chan?" Hinata nod "HINA-CHAN YOUR THE BEST, ARIGATO" Naruto hug Hinata and the villagers look at him like he was crazy or something wrong with him. Hinata was soo happy because her long time crush since she was little, ask her to be his girlfriend and she was so happy.

Naruto was happy because the girl he was thinking about for 3 years is going to be his girlfriend, but then he got worry because they will be together for a short time because she doesn't know bout Kyuubi.

"Ano, Naruto-kun what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Oi, Hina-chan lets find our friends and tell them that weer going with them ok?"

"Ok"

---After killing Orochimaru, Sasuke finally loves Sakura. When Sasuke came back, with Naruto, Shikamara, and Jiraiya, Sasuke was here to stay at Konoha and kill his brother, Itachi. But as he stay he and Sakura was spending time together, but so was her and Lee. But one day, Lee was going to ask her out, he caught her and Sakura kissing so he stop falling for her and find a new girl.

Ino and Choji was going out when Ino turned 15.Choji had nothing to give for her because the money his dad gave him to buy a gift he spent it on food, so he went up to her and ask her out. They were going out ever since then. _**(AYAME993: AHHH WRITERS BLOCK ANO ANO ANO ANO AHHHH!!!!!!)(AYAME: HA HA AYA HAV WRITERS BLOCK)(AYAME993: NO I DONT -TALK REALLY LOW-I JUST 4GOT THE REST OF THE COUPLE IN MY STROYS) (HINATA: IT WAS SHIKAMARU AND TEMARI-CHAN AND YUKI-CHAN)(ayame993: -HUGS HER- ARIGOTOU HINA-NEE-CHAN)**_

Shikamara and Tamari started going out when Tamari turn Chinnin. It was her first time with out her brothers so she was a little scared. Tsunade told Shikamara to look after her while she stays here. They got to know each other and bite by bite they start to like each other.

Gaara met Yuki when he was Kazekage. She was running and bumps into Gaara. let's say it was love at first sight.

---All the couples were at the park playing hide-and-seek, well every couple but the sand couples, they were watching them play. The couples were having a panic by the lake and when they was done eating, some of them went for a swim and some of them took pictures _**(A/N Neji and Tenten are still training so srry if I got you guys confuse hehe.)**_ When Naruto and Hinata came, Ino and Sakura ran up to Hinata start chatting away, then Yuki and Tamari. All the boys just stared at the girls.

"Eeeeeep really, Hinata-chan?" Sakura said.

"Y-yes" Hinata nod her head.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Sasuke ask

"Oh Sasuke-kun, guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess!!"

"Ummmm, I give up"

"NARUTO-NII-KUN IS GOING OUT WITH HINATA-CHAN!!!!!" shouted Tamari

"Finally, the dope finds out." Sasuke said

"Ya...Hey!!!!!" everyone laughs but Naruto

"So can I and Hina-chan go with you guys to the movie?"

"Ya. The more the better." Ino said as she feed Choji a slice of pizza.

"Arigato, guys" Naruto said as he hold Hinata hand.

"Oi, Hinata lets go to my house and see what weer going to wear, ok?" Sakura said.

"Wait, we went to your house in our last date, let's go to my house." Ino said.

"It's fine with me." Yuki said.

"Ya, me too." Tamari said also.

"Hinata?" Ino said.

"I-its ok with m-me." Hinata nod.

"You, Sakura-chan?" Ino looked at Sakura and since she had a small crush on Ino, which no one knew but Hinata, she blush.

...FLASHBACK...

_Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were the best of friends. They told each other everything. When the people who pass the 3rd part of the Chinnin exam they had a month to get ready for it. So during that month the girls just went shopping._

_Ino went to buy more clothes and Sakura and Hinata just wait for her till she gets back._

_"Oi, Hinata-chan?" ask Sakura._

_"H-hai, Sakura-chan?"_

_"How long we been friends, you me and Ino-chan?"_

_"Ano, um l-like 5 years. Why?" Hinata ask. Sakura looked down._

_"Hina-chan, can you keep a secret?"_

_"Hai, s-sure."_

_"Ok" Sakura sigh. "I have a crush on Ino-chan." Sakura blush light pink_

_"R-r-really?"_

_"Ya, since. I first day I met you and her."_

_"A-a-ano, Sakura you know we tell each other everything, why don't you tell her?"_

_"Cause, if I do, then we won't be friends anymore. Don't tell her, please?" Sakura looked at Hinata._

_Hinata nod her head "Hai."_

...FLASH END...

"Fine, it's ok with me."

"Oook. We'll go to my house. Since Hinata is new, we'll tell you what to bring." Ino said and Hinata nod her head.

"Wait what you mean about 'finds out' " ask Naruto.

**OH, COME ON, KIT DONT TELL ME YOUR THAT OF A BAKA?** Kyuubi said in an angry tone.

'_Shut up, Kyuubi_'

Sasuke sigh. "You are a dope. Hinata-san had a crush on you since we were little, but you're too much of a baka to know that, now are you?" Sasuke said and Hinata blush and everyone but Naruto was laughing.

"You like making fun of me, don't you teme?"

"Yup. It's a sport, ha ha." everyone laugh.

"Not you too, Hinata-chan" Naruto said

"G-g-gomen, but its too f-funny" Hinata giggles.

"Yo, it's getting late. We should get ready for tonight, if we want to go out." Shikamara said as he put his arms around Tamari as they stand.

"A-a-ano umm Neji-nii-kun is coming with us I hope you don't mind?" Hinata said as Naruto held her hand. Ino got out her cell and start dialing some numbers.

"Ino-chan, who you calling?" ask Yuki

"Tenten."

"Moshi moshi, Tenten here."

"Tenten, Ino here. You are going with us to the movie, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know what time to come at my house, right?"

"Yeah"

"Ok. See you at my house tonight."

"Ok. Bye Ino-chan"

"Bye." Ino hang up her cell and so did Tenten.

"Ok, Hinata-chan, you come to my house at 6:00. And bring your the clothes you going to wear."

"And, make-up!!!" Yuki, Tamari, and Sakura said

"Ya, and make-up, ok?" Hinata nod.

"Ok. Let's go." Sasuke said as Sakura got off of him. "Oh and Naruto, you know where I live right?"

"Ya."

"Be there at 6:00"

"Why?"

"So you can look for your girlfriend. You don't want to show up all ugly, when you are on a date, would you, dope?"

"No, teme."

"Good. Come to my house at 6:00, ok?"

"Yeah, sure whatever."

----It was 5:58 and Hinata arrive to Inos house. Ino parents kick her out because she was a she's old enough to live on her own. So Hinata is there with her out-fit for there date and make-up.

"Hi, Hinata-chan."

"Hi, Ino-chan."

"Come in. Before you change let wait till the other girls comes, ok Hinata?"

Hinata nodded "Ok I'll wait"

"Good. Um, ano. Let me give you a tour, ok?"

"Ok, ano where I put this?"

"In my room come on I'll show you." Ino lead Hinata to her room. When inside, was big with a flat screen TV, a Wii, a king size bed, and a window to the most beautiful sunset you ever seen. _**(INO: WOW THAT'S BEAUTIFUL)(KAGOME: YEA)(AYAME993: WOW I MADE INO RICH)(SANGO: WHY INO HAV A KING SIZE BED)(AYAME993: LET ME FINISH PLZ AND TY)**_

"Woe!!" Hinata said as she looks out side the window then back at the bed.

"Ino, why do you have a king size bed?"

"Because, I like the space and sometime Choji sleeps over here" Ino said as she blush

"Oh. So you guys -"

"HINATA-CHAN NO!!!!" Ino blush dark red

"Yeah, sure whatever you say, Ino-chan" Hinata giggled

"Hina-chan no-" there was a knock on the door

"I'll get it. Hinata make your self at home" Hinata nodded as Ino walked out the room and answered the door. Sakura, Tenten, Yuki, and Tamari were at the door.

"Hi guys. Come in." Ino smiled

"Um, it looks like Hinata-chan is not coming with us. Poor Naruto." Sakura said as the girls walked in

"What about Naruto-kun?" Hinata peeked out as she heard her boyfriend name

"Oh Hinata-chan! Where u came from?"

"I came here at 5:58"

"Ok girls, let's go and get ready for our dates" Ino said

"RIGHT!!!!" shouted the girls

------Naruto was at the Uchiha manor at 6:02. When he was there, Sasuke welcomed him with his fist. Naruto stand up and rub his cheek.

"What was that for, teme?!?!" Naruto shouted

"Your late, Naruto-dope."

"Yeah I know."

"Come in." Sasuke let Naruto in and showed him to his room. Sasuke open his closet door then turn to look at Naruto which he was wearing his new outfit that he got during his training mission and sitting on his bed.

"So what I'm here, because I forgot."

Sasuke sigh and thought why he was his best friend "So you can wear something nice for your girlfriend. And since your like my boyfriend _**(SASUKE: OO AYA-CHAN) (AYAME993: -POINTS 2 JOSSY- SHE MADE ME PUT THAT THERE) (JOSSY: ROTFL) (AYAME993: GOMEN NASAI SASU-KUN I WONT DO THAT AND U KNOW IT) (SASUKE: RAIYA-CHAN RNT U A SASUKE FAN GIRL??)(JOSSY: YESSS!!!!!)(SASUKE: THEN WHY U MADE AYA-CHAN PUT THAT)(JOSSY: IDK SRRY AYA-CHAN AND SASU-KUN)(AYAME993 AND SASUKE: IT'S OK )(AYAME993: OK LET ME RE-TYPE THIS)**_ "So you can wear something nice for your girlfriend and since like my first real friend, I'll help you out" Sasuke said as he looked at his closet.

"Oooh ok."

"Am going to show you how to give her a great time when I'm not there. What size are you?"

"Oh ok. Size 14. I know how to give Hina-chan a great time but I don't know how to make my move on her and me sure as hell not going to ask Ero-senin"

"Don't worry ill show you how to do that too, because it work for me and Sakura-chan. Here" Sasuke hand him a green shirt with red strips on it with three bottoms on it and a pair of jeans and shoes too.

"Now try this out in Itachis room. His room is two doors down and it's the right one"

Naruto left the room and went in Itachis room and changed there. When he went back to Sasuke room and found him tying his shoes on. He looked up and smiled.

"So, what you want to show me, teme?"

--------All the girls were ready for their dates.

Sakura grow her hair because Sasuke told her he likes her hair long, so since she have long hair she tied it in a bun with two sticks hair wearing chop sticks in it. She wore the same outfit she wore when she was 12 but instead of pink it was light green and the shorts was green.

Tenten had her hair down, a kimono on with an opening on her right side, the kimono was sky blue, and she had two removable sleeves, which was blue.

Tamari had a sleeveless shirt that was red and jeans which some part of it was torn and she put her hair in a ponytail.

Yuki had a blue top that was covering her front but not her back and short jeans that had a cut that shows her knees, and she let her hair down and her hair goes to the middle of her back.

Hinata had a top on that shows her stomach and her top was landver, she had a purple skirt on that goes to her knees, and her hair let down.

When Hinata went out the room all the girls just look at her with there mouth drop and surprise to see her wearing that kind of clothes, well every girl but Yuki because she was the one who pick it out for her.

"What too much? Hinata ask

"No but we didn't know you like those kind of clothes, Hinata-chan" Sakura said still in shocked

"Well I didn't pick it out. Yuki did. She took me shopping to look for clothes for our date."

"Anyways" Tenten said "this is what we going to do; first, we'll go up stairs to the movie department, then we'll go the club down stairs, then we'll get a few drinks then ask our boyfriends to dance" Tenten explained. Yuki was about to open her mouth but Tenten stop her "And yes Yuki, you and Gaara have to dance" Tenten look at Yuki

"Ok" Yuki pouted .There was a knock at the door.

"That gotta be the boys!!" giggled Sakura as she ran to the door.

...TBC...

_**AYAME993: YOSH CHAPTER 2 OVER CHAPTER 3: AT THE CLUB**_

_**SAKURA: WHY U PUT THAT ABOUT ME AYA**_

_**AYAME993 -POINTS 2 VICTOR- HE MDE ME PUT THAT**_

_**NARUTO: WHY I GOT MY ASS KICK BY NEJI**_

_**JOSSY: IT'S KICKED NARUTO**_

_**AYAME993: CAZ IT'S FUNNY **_

_**NARUTO: RNT U A NARUTO FAN GIRL AYA**_

_**AYAME993: YES!!**_

_**SASUKE: UR NOT A SASUKE FAN GIRL AYA-CHAN**_

_**AYAME993: I USE 2 BE BUT NOT ANYMORE BUT IM STILL UR GF ///**_

_**OH OK -PUTS HIS HANDS ON MY WAIST AND KISS ME-**_

_**KOGA: -SEES WAT WE R DOING- O/////O**_

_**AYAME: -JUMPS ON KOGAS BK- HI KOGA-KUN**_

_**KOGA: GET OFF AYAME-SAMA -////-**_

_**ITACHI: HI HI PPL**_

_**AYAME993: OH NO ITACHIS HERE HOW THE HELL U GOT THROUGH MY BARRIOR OO**_

_**ITACHI: BY WALKING /\**_

_**SASUKE: -HITS ITACHI HEAD- DONT SMILE UR KILLING THE PUPPIES**_

_**ITACHI: OWIE EMO LIL BRO HIT ME**_

_**AYAME993 AND JOSSY: WAT!!!!!!!! -LOOKS AT OUR NOW DEAD PUPPIES- TTTTTT**_

_**JOSSY: -FAINTS-**_

_**KISAME: ITACHI I TOLD U NOT 2 SMILE**_

_**ALL OF THE NARUTO CAST, JOSSY, AND AYAME993: WALKING FISH MAN IS HERE**_

_**KISAME: IM NOT FISH MAN!!!!!!! --**_

_**VICTOR: OHH RIGHT JIRAIYA IS COMING MIROKU HES LIKE THE BIGGISET PERV EVER**_

_**ITACHI: HEY EMO BRO LOOK AT THIS NEW JUSTU -DOSE HAND SING- LOVE JUSTSU -TAP SASU-KUN AND NARUTO-**_

_**AYAME993: ITACHI WAT DID U DO **_

_**IATCHI: BYE BYE /\ -RUNS-**_

_**AYAME993: -RUNS AFTER ITACHI- ITACHI GET UR ASS HERE!!!!!!!**_

_**HINATA: NEE-CHAN GONE CARZY -GIGGLES-**_

_**JAVEY: CAN I COME OUT RAIYA**_

_**JOSSY: YA**_

_**JAVEY: -SIGH- HINATA IS CARZY WHEN IM HERE**_

_**HINATA: IDK U**_

_**JOSSY: HE MEANS AYA-CHAN**_

_**TENTEN: UR THE GUY SHE KISS?**_

_**JAVEY: -- YA WHERE IS SHE ANY WAYS**_

_**JOSSY: SHES RUNNING AFTER ITACHI-LOOKS AT NARUTO AND SASUKE KISSING-WAT OO -FAINTS AGAIN-**_

_**INUYASHA: THAT'S MESS UP MAN --**_

_**KAGOME: OUCH**_

_**HINATA: N...N...NARU...-FAINTS ALSO- **_

_**VICTOR: ILL SEE IF SHES OK**_

_**JOSSY: -SLAPS VICTOR- UR A PERV**_

_**KIKYO: HI GUYS**_

_**KAGOME: WHO LET THE BITCH HERE**_

_**SANGO: LET ANOTHER FIGHT BEGIN --'''**_

_**JIRAIYA: LET THEM FIGHT IN MUD **_

_**TSUNADE: -HITS JIRAIYA ON THE HEAD- STOP BEING A PERV AND WHO PUT THIS BARRIOR AROUND HERE**_

_**AYAME993: -DRAGS ITACHI 2 WHERE SASUKE AND NARUTO IS KISSING- OK TEME FIX THIS AND I WON'T KILL U **_

_**ITACHI: IDK HOW 2 I MADE THAT JUSTU 2 MAKE EMO BRO LIKE FOX BOY /\**_

_**AYAME993, JOSSY, AND HINATA: WAT-BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ITACHI-**_

_**AYAME993: OK I HAVE A IDEA -SEES KAGOME AND KIKYP FIGHTING IN MUD-WHO LET THE BITCH HERE AND WHY THEY FIGHTING IN MUD**_

_**SHIPPO: THE BARRIOR IS BROKEN SO SHE CAME...WAIT SO THAT MEANS-**_

_**NARAKU: ELLO PUPPETS**_

_**INUYASHA: NARAKU -GROWLS-**_

_**OROCHIMARU: HI PPL**_

_**JOSSY: MJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -RUNS-**_

_**SASORI: HAVE U GUYS SEE DEI-KUN**_

_**ITACHI: HES WITH TOBI**_

_**AYAME: TOBI?**_

_**AYAME993 AND JOSSY: TOBI A GOOD BOY LMFAO**_

_**AYAME993: WELL THAT IDEA CAN WAIT IM THINKING ABOUT A NEW NARUTO STORY CAZ I ALREADY HAVE A INUYASHA STORY IN MY HEAD SO ME,JOSSY,VICTOR,AND JAVEY WILL SAY A PARING U PPL WHO READ THIS WILL VOTE OK MY PICK IS;**_

_**SASUKExHAKU**_

_**SASUKExHINATA**_

_**TENTEN Neji**_

_**LEExSAKURA JOSSY TURN**_

_**JOSSY: MY PICK R;**_

_**SASUKExSAKURA 4LIFE HAHA**_

_**SHIKAMARUxTEMARI THAT'S ALL I CAN THINK OF**_

_**AYAME993: VICTOR UR TURN**_

_**VICTOR: CAN IT BE YURI AND YAOI AND 3SOME**_

_**AYAME993: YA**_

_**VICTOR: INOxSAKURA**_

_**HINATAxSAKURA**_

_**HINATAxSAKURAxINO**_

_**AYAME993: -SIGH- UR TURN JAVEY-KUN**_

_**JAVEY: TSUNADExANKO**_

_**SASUKExNARUTOxHINATA**_

_**SASUKExNARUTO-**_

_**JOSSY: WAT OO''''**_

_**AYAME993: -HOLDS RAIYYA BK- CALM DOWN RAIYA-CHAN**_

_**JOSSY: KOSU AYA-CHAN LET GO!!!**_

_**AYAME993: NO -SIGH-**_

_**JOSSY: BUT HE SAID NARUTO AND SASUKE AYA-CHAN NARUTO AND SASUKE**_

_**AYAME993: I HAERD HIM RAIYA**_

_**JOSSY: RNT U A NARUTO FAN GIRL**_

_**AYAME993: YA BUT LET IT SILDE RAIYA-CHAN**_

_**JOSSY: OK**_

_**AYAME993: -LET GO OF RAIYA- GO ON JAVEY**_

_**JAVEY: HINATAxSAKURAxNARUTO THAT'S IT**_

_**VICTOR: WHY I DIDNT THINK OF THAT**_

_**AYAME993: OK HERES THE CHOOSES: SASUKExHAKU**_

_**SASUKExHINATA**_

_**TENTENxNEJI**_

_**LEExSAKURA **_

_**SASUKExSAKURA **_

_**SHIKAMARUxTEMARI**_

_**INOxSAKURA**_

_**HINATAxSAKURA**_

_**HINATAxSAKURAxINO**_

_**SASUKExNARUTOxHINATA**_

_**SASUKExNARUTO**_

_**HINATAxSAKURAxNARUTO**_

_**INOxCHOJI**_

_**JOSSY: NO ONE PICKS THE LAST ONE AYA-CHAN...**_

_**AYAME993: I KNOW NOW READ AND REVIEW AND VOTE PLZ AND TY **_


	3. At the club

**AYAME993: ****-HOLDS SASU-KUNS HAND- **** OK EVEN THO I DIDNT GET ANY VOTES IM STILL DOING THIS STORY**

**JOSSY: OH WELL WE LIKE 2 THANK ALL U PPL WHO REVIEW ON AYA-SANS STORY**

**SASUKE: ****-WRIPS HIS ARM AROUND ME WHILE I STILL HOLDING HIS HAND- **** SO ON WITH THE STORY**

**AYAME993: MY PERVY FRIEND VICTOR WILL NOT BE WITH US DO 2 THE FACT THAT HES A REALLY A BIG PERV**

**YAOI: HIYA GUYS**

**AYAME993: OH THIS IS MY FRIEND YAOI**

**SASUKE: HI YAOI-SAN**

**YAOI: HI PERSONS**

**JOSSY: OH HI YAOI**

**YAOI: HIYA OH YURI-CHAN WHY IM HERE AGAIN? : /**

**AYAME993: CAZ I WANT CHU HERE **

**YAOI: OH OK YURI-CHAN**

**SAKURA: YURI-CHAN?! oO**

**AYAME993: YA ITS A NICK NAME THESE PPL GAVE MEH**

**INUYASHA: OOOOOK WELL IM SCARED NOW**

**KAGOME: ME 2**

**AYAME: OH KOGA-KUN ****-HOLDS KOGA-**** LETS EAT SOMEWHERE OK **

**KOGA: NO**

**AYAME: HUMPH MEANIE**

**AYAME993: ANYWAYS LET'S GO 2 THE STORY YAOI-CHAN SAY THE THING**

**YAOI: YURI-CHAN OPPS I MEAN AYAME993 DOSE NOT OWN NARUTO**

THE MISSON THAT COULD

CHAPTER 3: AT THE CLUB

"TALKING"

_THINKING_

**KYUUBI**

_**KUNAINE**_

The gang was watching Saw IV. All the girls were so scared that they hide behind their boyfriend's shoulder, well not all. Yuki just watched and when a scary part comes she held Gaaras hand. Ino and Choji were making out through the movie. Sakura was jealous.

Once the movie was over, Hinata was so scared that she kept on hiding. Naruto saw this and chuckled little and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closed enough for her to listen to him whispered to her.

"Hina-chan, the movie is over you can stop hiding now"

"Oh o-ok" Hinata said as she lift her head a little away from her boyfriend shoulder. She blush a little.

**Awww. How cute that girl is.**

_Hey that's my girl, fluffy_

**HEY WHO R YOU CALLING FLUFFY**

_**I think that's a cute name brother**_

**Oi sis doesn't get in this.**

_**Awww come on I told him he can call you that, Kyuubi-nii-kun**_

**Kunaine-nee-chan I said DONT GET IN TO THIS**

_**Sorry I was just saying.**_ Kunaine giggled. Kunaine was Kyuubis sister that was also tripped in Naruto. Kunaine is just an 8 tailed kitsune with the same color fur as her other brother, Kyuubi.

**Whatever. So anyways what do you thing about your mate, kit? **Kyuubi said with a smirk

_One she's not my mate...yet and two I now know that she's in love with me as well._

**Oh your really baka like that Uchiha kid said.**

_What you mean?_

**OI KI-**

_**HE means that she didn't love you while we were gone; she loved you ever since you guys met. **_Kunaine giggled

_Really?_

**YES WHAT DO YOU THINK I SIGHED EVER TIME SHE DOSE SOMETHING NICE TO YOU**

_Oh shut up fluffy_

**COME HERE AND MA-**

_**OI both of you stop. Look Naruto**_

_Huh? _Naruto was pulled out his thoughts by a Hinata pulling his shirt.

"Naruto-kun you ok?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"oh o-ok"

--Once at the first floor, the girls ran into the bathroom and got ready for the club. It was wired that they had like a whole shop there. Ino had lip stick, eye liner, and a mirror. Sakura had a brush, a bow, and a pair of earrings. Yuki had some make-up that was common to every girl, lip gloss, and blush. Tenten just had a brush and some painted on color for to color your hair. Hinata just took off her jacket blushing as she looked at her self. It was a purple jacket that covered up her top.

She kept looking at her self till she turns to Yuki.

"Yuki-chan you t-t-think Naruto-kun will l-like this?"

"Yeah don't worry. I told you if he don't he's a real idiot." Yuki laughed.

"Oh Y-Yuki-chan don't s-s-say that"

"Ok let's see what the girls will think about it. Girls what do you think about Hinatas outfit?" Yuki said as she made Hinata face the girls.

"She looks good" said Ino

"She looks awesome!!" said Tamari

"She looks HOT" Sakura winked

"You look ni-"Tenten were interrupted by Yuki

"See, you look really hot. Now stop worrying and deal with it. Like I said, if he doesn't he's a real idiot." Smiled Yuki.

"O-ok"

"Oi, girls come on the guys are waiting. We can't keep them waiting" Ino said as she winked and walked out. The rest of the girls fallowed

-- "Ok now here's what we going to do." Tenten said as they stand in front of the entrance of the club "We find a seat, we have a few drinks then we go dancing till…….well when we want to leave. Any questions?" Tenten looked at everyone. Yuki ruse her hand. Tenten sighed, knowing what she were going to ask

"Yes Yuki you HAVE to dance."

"Man..." sighed Yuki.

"Ok why don't you lovely boys get us something to drink, huh?" Sakura said as the walked in the club. They nodded and went to the bar because the boys knew what to get them. All the boys but Naruto.

"Hey Neji?" Naruto ask

"What is it?"

"What kind of drink dose Hinata-chan likes?"

"Ummmm….Sake"

"Oh ok."

--With the girls, Sakura was curios why Hinata was going out with Naruto. She knows she can do better them him. Why she have to choose Naruto? Why she have to love him, if he loved her? Why he just asked her out and just why he relives her feelings for him? Many questions were going around her mind. So she asked her self.

"Hey Hinata-chan…?"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan…?"

"Why you love Naruto any ways? Like we all knew you can do better."

"Yeah that's what I want to know?" ask Ino, Tamari, and Tenten.

"Well….I always loved Naruto-kun. I love everything about him, his funniness, the way he stick to something and never gives up on it, and his dream he stick to it and knows he can become Hokage….. I want to help him with that…..I want to make him happy….. Every time I watch Naruto-kun train with his team, he never gives up he kept on going. When we go on mission with you guys and I'm about to give up…..Naruto-kun were there by my side cheering me on. I know the village hates him and they hurt him…….he just laugh it off but I know he's hurting inside. Even through he doesn't show it. And beside…..we both are the same" Hinata said as she blush light pink

"What you mean 'we both the same'?" asked Ino

"Well….we wants someone to recanting us." Hinata said. The girls looked at her confused. Yuki had her arms crossed, her eyes closed, and smiling, like she knows what she were talking about.

--The guys came with the girls drinks. They drank they're drinks and dance a few. Hinata and Naruto dance a few songs and sat down. They just watch the people dancing. Well Hinata was, Naruto was talking to Kyuubi and Kunaine.

--Kyuubi was laughing loud. Kunaine was giggling, and Naruto was just blushing.

**HAHAHA. How it feels to be loved and not relives it!! HAHAHA!! **Laugh Kyuubi

_**Oh Nii-kun it's not that all funny.**_ Giggled Kunaine

**Oh yes it is.**

_I can't believe Hinata-chan all this time. What I did? I just chase after Sakura-chan and not knowing that hurt her _

_**You just believe in looks didn't you Naruto-nii-san?**_

_Yeah_

**Well what the Uchiha kid was right, you are a baka**

_**Nii-kun...**_

_No he's right. I never knew she always loved me and I just found out when I was in my training mission. _He sighed

_**Well we did help you find that out so….**_

_I know…._

**Well you should just deal with that. **

_**Yeah nii-kun is right. You love her and she loves you so me and Nii-kun well help out with the most par-…… no I'll help you with the most part Nii-kun will just help you with the guy stuff.**_Kunaine said as she patted Narutos back

_Oh ok. Thanks Nee-san_

_**No problem. Ok I think it's time you take Hinata-san home**_

_Ok. _Naruto got out of thought and face Hinata.

"Hinata-chan you want to go home?"

"Umm s-s-sure, N-Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled as Naruto held her hand and walked out the club. Sakura and Sasuke saw them leaving and smiled at each other and kept on dancing. Then he pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear

"I love you, Sakura-chan"

"I love you to, Sasuke-kun" she whispered back and they kissed while dancing.

...TBC...

**AYAME993: NEXT CHAPER; HAISHI FINDS OUT**

**SASUKE: -HELDS ME FROM BEHIND- NICE STORY AYA-CHAN**

**AYAME993: TY SASU-KUN**

**SAKURA: AWWW THAT WAS A GOOD SPEECH AYA-SAN**

**AYAME993: THXS **

**YAOI: YURI-CHAN I DIDN'T KNOW U CAN MAKE GOOD STORYS **

**AYAME993: YA THAT'S WAT RAI-CHAN SAID**

**JOSSY: WAT ITS TURE**

**KAGOME: OI PPL I HOPE U CAN READ AYA-SAN OTHER STORY; THE HEGURASHI FAMILY **

**INUYASHA: YA IT'S GOOD **

**AYAME993: THXS GUYS**

**AYAME: ****-HUGS KOGA- ****KOGA-KUN LETS GO EAT I MADE U UR FAV**

**KOGA: UMM……SURE**

**NARUTO: HINA-CHAN AND MEH R HAPPY COUPLES**

**SASUKE: ****-STILL HOLDING ME-**** YA BUT U WERE 2 MUCH OF A BAKA 2 FIND THAT OUT LOL**

**AYAME993: AWW SASU0KUN BE NICE ****–I KISS MEH SOFTY-**

**SASUKE: OK**

**AYAME993: WELL NEXT TIME HAISHI KNOWS**

**HINATA: I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER**

**NARUTO: ME 2**


	4. Haishi knows

**AYAME993: OK IM BK **

**SASUKE: SRRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT**

**AYAME993: BUT I WAS GROUNDED TTT/TTT**

**SASUKE:**_**-HOLDS AYA-**_** ITS OK AYA-CHAN**

**AYAME993: THXS T/T**

**JOSSY: **_**-SIGH-**_

**AYAME993: WAT?**

**JOSSY: NOTHING**

**AYAME993: O….K..**

**AYAME: **_**-KISSING KOGA-**_

**AYAME993: IT'S ABOUT TIME **_**–TAKES A PICTURE-**_

**AYAME993: HEHHE /**

**KOGA: /**

**SASUKE: HEY AYA-CHAN**

**AYAME993: YES SASU-KUN**

**SASUKE: **_**-KISSES AYA-**_

**AYAME993: /**

**NARUTO: AWWWWWWW**

**JOSSY: MUMBLES DISGUSTING...**

**HINATA: THAT'S SWEET AYA-NEE-CHAN**

**AYAME993: /"**

**DEIDARA: WTH………WAT IS THIS PLACE?./**

**KISAME: IT'S AYA-SAMES STORY **

**EVERYONE: WALKING SUSHI BAR!! XDD**

**KISAME: STOP CALLING ME THAT IM NOT A WALKING SUSHI BAR!! --**

**AYAME993: HAHAHA I LOVE DOING THAT **

**SASORI: SUP **

**KONAN: HI **

**ITACHI: HI /\**

**KISAME AND SAUKE: STOP SMILING!! **_**–HIT ITACHI ON THE HEAD-**_

**ITACHI: OW AYA-SAMA UR EMO BOY AND SUSHI BAR HIT ME T/T**

**AYAME993: SASU-KUN STOP AND KISAME STOP OR ILL SENT U 2 SOMEWHERE THAT PPL WILL LOVE SUSHI **

**SASUKE: YES LOVE V.V**

**KISAME: IM NOT A WALKING SU-**

**AYAME993: U WANT ME MAKE U ONE!!**

**INUYASHA: OOOOOO**

**JOSSY: I BELIEVE THE TERM IS PWNED...**

**NARUTO: OWNED LOL **

**KISAME: NO AYA-SAMA V.V**

**AYAME993: GOOD **

**SAKURA: **_**-SIGH- **_**AYA-SAN WATS THE AKATSUKI MEMBERS DOING HERE**

**AYAME993: CAZ THEY PART OF THIS STORY**

**DEIDARA: WHEN UN**

**AYAME993: IN THE NEXT SESSON "**

**YODAIME: AWWWWW PPL PLZ KEEP REVIEWING PLZZZZZZZZ DX**

**AYAME993: U KNOW……….**

**SASUKE: WAT**

**AYAME993: WHY I HAVE THEM HERE IF THEY NOT SOPPOSE T- **_**-SEES SASUKE AND NARUTO MAKING OUT- **_

**JOSSY, AYAME993, AND HINATA: -/-**

**AYAME993: HEY KAGOME**

**KAGOME: YEA?**

**AYAME993: U HAVE AN EXRA ONE OF THOES THINGIES -/-**

**KAGOME: 2?**

**HINATA AND AYAME993: **_**-NODS- **_

**KAGOME: **_**-HAND THEM TWO-**_

**HINATA AND AYAME993: ****-PUT IT ON THEM- ****SIT BOY!!**

**NARUTO AND SASUKE: **_**-FALLS DOWN- **_

**AYAME993: -/- COME ON SASU-KUN **_**–SITS DOWN-**_

**SASUKE: YES AYA-CHAN **_**–LAYS MY HEAD ON AYA-CHANS LAP-**_

**NARUTO: **_**-HOLDS HINATA-**_

**AYAME993: OK THEY STAY NOW LETS GO 2 THE STORY / **

**KOGA AND AYAME: AYA-SAN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO**

The mission that could

Chapter 4: Haishi finds out

"TALKING"

_THINKING_

...TIME SKIP...

It's been two months since Naruto and Hinata have been going out. But they always go out with all their friends or Sasuke and Sakura. So one night in the Hyuuga house in the front door was Naruto and Hinata saying good bye.

"Ano…Naruto-kun you can come inside if you want and watch some movies with me" Hinata asked

"Ummmm…I don't know. What about your father?"

"He's sleeping. But if you don't want to then it's ok"

"No, no!! I want to."

"Then please do" She move out the way so Naruto can walk inside. Once inside Naruto was in aw. He never has seen the inside of her house. Hinata lead him into the living room and they watched a few movies.

--

Haishi was in his room, sleeping. He then woke up to do some paper work for the clan. He then shut his eyes to a picture of his late wife with Hanabi in her arms, Hinata next to her smiling, and him on the opposite side of her. She was beautiful. Long blue hair, lavender eyes, and a perfect smile. He sighed deeply, still looking at the picture.

_Oh my dear._ He thought. _I miss you so much. I still remember your voice and your face. Why you have to leave me?_ He sighed deeply again. Then he heard laughter down stairs. _Who's up at this time? _He got up from his desk and walked down stairs.

--

Naruto was lying down and Hinata on top, him kissing. Hinata was blushing beat red and Naruto was worse **(NARUTO: AYA-CHAN O/O) (AYAME993: LOL IM SRRY NARUTO-KUN) **Hinata then got up quickly. Naruto looked at her confused.

"Hinata-chan what's wrong?"

"My dad!!" Hinata said as she pointed to her angry father. Naruto got up quickly, stood next to Hinata, and held her hand.

"What are you doing here, you demon?! With my daughter?!" Haishi said as he grabbed Hinata on the arm and pulled her to him.

"Father!" Hinata shouted. Naruto growled

"Now get out of here, before I call the Elders!!"

"Father, I'm old enough to g-go out with anyone I….want" She whispered that last part

"What!? H-how dare you speck to me like that!!" Haishi was about to slap Hinata but Naruto grab it before it hit her on the face.

"You are not going to hurt my Hina-hime." Naruto said as his demon self was about to come out.

_Naru-chan called me his 'Hina-hime' _Hinata thought as she blushed light pink.

"Why you little….. Fine! If you want my daughter then keep her. Hinata get your stuff and leave."

"B-but father-"

"No. You want to stay with this demon then fine, but I'll let Neji to help you move out." **(A/N: SHES NOT BANNED FROM THE CLAN)** Haishi called on Neji, who was still tired from today's date.

"Yes, Haishi-sama?"

"Help Hinata move her stuff to Narutos place." Neji look at Hinata and her eyes told him what happen. Neji sighed

"Yes, Haishi-sama." Neji walk to her room, following by Hinata and a sad Naruto.

--

Once inside, Hinata told the boys to wait outside to get her dairy out of hiding. She opened the door and the boys went inside and helped her pack.

"Hina-chan, I'm sorry. It's my fault" Naruto said

"I-its ok, Naru-chan." Hinata giggled.

_Yeah, that sounds nice 'Naru-chan' _Hinata thought as her, Naruto, and Neji carried her stuff to Narutos house.

"So, tell me what happened." Neji asked. Hinata and Naruto turned pink.

"Well, I dropped off Hinata-chan off at her house, but she told me to come in, so I did. We start kissing on the couch while we were watching a movie. So, I guess he heard us talking." Naruto explained. Hinata was blushing while he was explaining.

"Well that's ok. But Naruto you remember what I said last time?"

"Umm…" Naruto looked up and remember what he said, he shivered from the thought. "Y-yeah."

"You better not, or else."

"N-Neji he won't. Don't worry" Hinata mumbled.

"Yeah, so stop worrying." Naruto opened the door.

--

Hanabi went to her sisters room to see why she heard her father yelling. She opened the door and found her sister's stuff packed up in boxes.

_What happened here?!_ Hanabi thought as she ran to Neji's room. _I must know what happen, to Hinata-nee-chan_. She opened his door to find he wasnt there. She ran to her father's office. She found him sitting there, working. Hanabi walked in front of his desk.

"What is it Hanabi. I have alot of stu-"

"What happened to Hinata-nee-chan, father?!" Hanabi slam her hand on his desk. Haishi looked at her then went back to his work, with a smirk.

"She moved out of the house and move in with that demon." He said without looking at her.

"You kicked her out of the clan?!"

"No. She just moved there. So if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my work"

"No, father!! How could you do this?! Hinata-nee-chan was nice and only listened to you!! And this is what you do to her?! What's wrong with you?! And why do you always called Naruto a 'demon'?! He's funny, and annoying sometimes but he is kind and only think about his friends first then him self!!" Hanabi yelled. She never spoken to her father like that, but she wanted to, but couldn't. She was too scared to. But she did now because he went too far. Haishi looked at her. He looked at her for a long time.

"Because……" Haishi sighed. "Hanabi what I'm about to tell you is a secret. You have to promise you don't tell anyone. Not even to your sister." Hanabi nodded, still mad. Haishi sighed deeply this time. "Long time ago, before you or your sister was born. The 4th, his wife, your mom, and me…….we were best friends. We knew each other since we were kids."

...TBC...

**AYAME993: NEXT CHAPTER; FLASH BACK TO THE GOOD OLD TIMES**

**HINATA: WOW THAT WAS……….**

**NARUTO: AWSOME!! **

**AYAME993: THXS "**

**SASUKE: LIKE ALWAYS **_**–KISSES AYA-CHAN-**_

**AYAME993: THXS SASU-KUN /**

**DEIDARA: UN….WHEN WILL WE GET INTO THIS**

**KONAN: SHE SAID IN THE NEXT SESSON………**

**YADIAME: PLZ KEEP READING AND REVIEWING I WANT TO COME HERE DX**

**KONAN: ……..**_** –SIGH-**_** NO COMMENT**

**SASORI: NO REALLY NO COMMENT **

**DEIDARA: YUP UN./**

**KAGOME: SIT BOY!!**

**INUYASHA: **_**-FALLS DOWN- **_**OWWWWWW**

**AYAME: THEY FIGHTING AGAIN AYA-SAN..**

**AYAME993: WAT HE DID THIS TIME--**

**KAGOME: HE WAS BEING A PREV -/-**

**ALL THE GIRLS: WAT!! OO**

**AYAME: U SURE KAGOME OO**

**KAGOME: IM SURE I KNOOW WATS A PREV WHEN I SEE ONE /**

**AYAME993: WAT HE DID..**

**KAGOME: HE TRY 2 SEE UP MY SKRIT /**

**MIROKU: ALL SOME **

**AYAME993:..**

**AYAME: WOW I DIDN'T KNOW **

**TEMARI: ……..NO COMMENT**

**TENTEN: YUP**

**HINATA: SAME V.V**

**AYAME993: ME 2**

**SANGO: ME 3**

**SHIPPO: OMG I CANT BELIVE U INUYASHA**

**LEE: HOW DARE U DO THAT 2 UR GF**

**INUYASHA: AYA-SAN HELP OO**

**AYAME993: UMM SASU-KUN?..**

**SASUKE: YES AYA-CHAN**

**AYAME993: **_**-MAKES OUT WITH HIM-**_

**SASUKE: **_**-DOES THE SAME-**_

**INUYASHA: AHHH AYA-SAN!!**

**AYAME993: **_**-POINTS 2 HINATA STILL MAKING OUT WITH SASUKE-**_

**HINATA: WELL AYA-NEE-CHAN IS BUSY**

**JOSSY: -/- YEAH**

**YAOI: GOOOO YURI-CHAN LOL**

**HINATA: NEXT CHAPTER; FALSH BACK TO THE GOOD OLD TIMES**

**SASUKE:**_** -LAYS AYA-CHAN DOWN STILL MAKING OUT WITH HER-**_

**EVERYONE: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET A ROOM!! R&R PPL PLZ DX**


	5. Bad and Good Times

**AYAME993: OK THXS 4 THE REVIWS EVERYONE ^_^**

**SASUKE: AND ANOTHER STORY BY MY LOVELY GF AYA-CHAN ^_^**

**AYAME993: **_**-KISSES SASU-KUN-**_

**KAGOME: AWWW THAT'S LIKE US INUYASHA ^//^**

**INUYASHA: YEAH…**

**HINATA: AND ITS ALL OUR DOING ^_^**

**NARUTO: YUP **_**–HOLDS HINATA FROM BEHIND-**_

**AYAME: HEHE**

**SAKURA: SO CUTE**

**KOGA: W/E**

**AYAME: AWW STILL SAD KOGA-KUN**

**KOGA: NO**

**AYAME: OK MY LOVE**

**KONAN: I DON'T LIKE THAT -_-**

**AYAME993: AWW KONAN-SAN DEAL WITH IT ^///^''**

**KONAN: NO I WONT AYA-SAMA **_**–GLARES AT AYA-SAMA**_

**YODAIME: I LOVE THAT U GUYS WANT US 2 COME IN THE NEXT SESSON TT^TT**

**AYAME993: YODAIME UR SO THOUCHY TOUCHY ^_^"**

**SASUKE: WOW UR NOTHING LIKE UR SON…**

**NARUTO AND YODAIME: HEY WAT THAT MEANS -_-**

**NARUTO: TEME….**

**YODAIME: MEANIE….**

**AYAME993 AND JOSSY: -_-''''''''**

**HINATA: OK NARU-KUN BEHAVE**

**NARUTO: YES HINA-HIME**

**KONAN: U 2 YODAI-CHAN**

**YODAIME: YES MY KONAN-CHAN**

**AYAME: AWWW**

**DEIDARA: UN WHEN WELL WE COME UP._////**

**AYAME993: LIKE IN CHAPTER 10 OR 11……**

**JOSSY: OR SOMEWHERE THERE**

**DEIDARA: OK UN ^_///**

**SHIPPO: AYAME993 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO**

_

__

_

The Mission That Could

_

__

_

Part 5: Bad and Good Times

_

__

_

"Because…" Haishi sighed; thinking of the correct words to say. "Hanabi, what I am about to tell you is a secret. You have to promise you wont tell anyone. Not even to your sister." Haishi stated; waiting for Hanabi's answer before he could continue. He really didn't know if he could trust Hanabi with something like this, but then again, did he really have much of a choice?

Hanabi, even though mad, managed to nod in approval.

Haishi sighed, deeply this time. "A long time ago, before you, or your sister was born, the 4th, his wife, your mom, and I…" He trailed off; remembering all his past memories of them together "We were best friends. We knew each other since we were kids."

**_**

__

_

"_C'mon, guys!" Yelled a 13 year old blond haired, blue eyed boy, wearing an orange jumpsuit, to his friend. He was running fast as lighting. The trees around him seemed to whiz past him._

"_Ah!" Yelled a 10 year old long blue haired, blue eyed girl, wearing a Sakura peddle kimono in blue. What a joy to be wearing a kimono in the middle of a running spree… She thought, and she held up a part of the kimono so she wouldn't trip over it as she ran after him. "You're going too fast! Slow down!"_

"_Hey, wait for us!" Yelled a 14 year old, light purple haired boy with a dark purple kimono. He didn't mind wearing a kimono while running, it didn't reach anywhere near his feet._

"_He won't listen to us! Yo, idiots! Wait up!" Yelled a 14 year old, dark haired girl with light lavender kimono. Another one that decided to wear a kimono and had a problem running in it._

_They were running through the woods of Konoha. They were going to go and train somewhere in the woods. The problem was that they didn't know exactly where they were running off too. The blond one, all the way in the lead, is Yodaime Uzumaki. The next one in line, the blue haired girl, is Konan Kita. She seemed to be having a really hard time running in her kimono. She almost managed to fall down twice. The dark purple haired one was Michiru Hyuuga, and the last one was Haishi Hyuuga, were running side by side; Haishi a few inches in front of her._

"_C'mon! We're going to be late!" An enthusiastic Yodaime, yelled to his pals. He didn't seem to notice they were having difficulty catching up to him._

___

____

___

_They were under a random tree they found. The boys were lying on the girl's laps. Yodaime was completely out of steam, due to the fast pace he went at when he was running._

"_You know what I find weird?" Haishi said, with closed eyes._

"_Hm?" Michiru said, petting him._

"_That Yodaime-san is going out with a 10 year old girl" A smirk formed on his face_

"_Hey! We're secretly dating!!" Yodaime snapped at him. Haishi scoffed._

"_Yeah, but it's still weird"_

"_Whatever…" Yodaime shrugged off the comment._

"_Yeah, but it was our idea to get them together" Michiru said kissing Haishi's forehead._

"_Yeah. I still owe you one, Michi-chan!" Konan smiled._

"_No problem, Konan-chan."_

___

____

___

_It was night time. The gang was still there, lying under the tree. Konan and Michiru were lying on the bark of the tree, while the boys were still in the same position. They were all staring at the bleary sky, wondering if one day someone can unlock the many wonders it holds. Konan, from the corner of her eye, spotted a shooting star forming._

"_Oh, hurry guys! Make a wish!" Konan said, closing her eyes. She clasped her hands together and held them up to her face. Yodaime, Haishi, and Michiru, wasted no time and closed their eyes._

_I wish we could stay together forever.__ They all ended up wishing._

"_What'd you guys wish for?" Yodaime asked, sitting upright and pulling Konan closer to him._

"_You dope, we can't tell you! If we do, then it won't come true!" Michiru said smiling and petting Haishi._

"_Oh, ok."_

___

____

___

_Michiru was 17, Konan was 14, Haishi was 17 and Yodaime was 16. They were all Chunnin._

_Michiru and Konan were walking around town. Konan and Yodaime told everyone they were going out last year, even though many people didn't approve of them going out no one bothered to say anything to him. Michiru wanted to give Haishi something special, because their families told them that they will be getting married when they turn 19. Michiru and Konan were just waltzing around from market to market; looking through shops, but they didn't come across anything that made them say "Wow!"_

_And then…_

_Out of know where…_

"_Oi. Let's try this out, Konan-chan." Michiru said, eyeing it curiously. It's a dark blue Ukata; the bottom of it is dark blue, flower designs start appearing as it goes higher, (blooming flowers) then stops at around the lower waist. The sleeves were long; a hint of light blue with more flower designs on the lower end of the sleeve. The top portion of the kimono is plain dark blue, but on the right side had another flower design on it. The wrap around was decorated black with layers of flowers on it._

"_Why?" Konan looked at it. It was- is a beautiful Ukata, she had to admit. "It looks like it costs a lot of money, and we're just looking for your wedding dress."_

"_Let's make this my wedding dress." Michiru smiled._

"_Ok. But don't get me in trouble, you hear!" Konan threatened. Playfulness filling her face, as she crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Mhm, sure; whatever" Michiru pulled Konan by the arm and dragged her into the store. _

_They ended up buying a lot of dresses, including the one they saw in the mirror._

___

____

___

"_You think it's wrong for cousins to get married, Haishi?" They had been walking around town for hours, and were really tired, so they decided to sit on a patch of grass, somewhere._

"_Yeah, but my family is really messed up. I love Michiru more than family, though" Haishi answered calmly._

"_So, it is wrong?" Yodaime questioned._

"_Yes, dope. It is wrong" Haishi sighed in exasperation._

"_Then, why are you guys getting married?"_

"_Well, two reasons." -Haishi started moving around in his sitting position and got comfortable- "One, I love Michiru, and I can't picture my life without her, and two, because our clan is forcing us"_

"_Your clan is weird, Haishi" Yodaime stated._

"_Yes, I know, Yodaime-kun."_

"_Oh" Yodaime lied down on the green and started at cloudless blue sky. "I didn't hear you, gomen."_

"_Baka…" Haishi sighed._

"_I heard that!" Yodaime snapped._

"_So?" Haishi raised a brow._

"Whatever" Yodaime decided to drop it. Haishi realized something.

"_Wait, your 16 and Konan-chan is 14" Now it was Yodaime's turn to raise the brow._

"So? Your point is?"

"_That's wrong, man"_

"_What?!"_

"_When your 18 she'll be 16!!" _

"_Yeah. But I'm planning on marrying her" Yodaime said enthusiastically._

"_Dude, that's wrong too"_

"_And?! Marrying your family members is wrong too, but you don't hear me complaining" Yodaime counter remarked. _

"_Whatever, baka. So, when are you going to ask her?"_

"_When we get back from our mission." Haishi turned his head to Yodaime._

"_That A rank mission?" Yodaime looked up at him and nodded once._

"_Mhm."_

"_Wait, I still want to know how you got that mission"_

"_The old man is my teacher. Heh"_

"_Wow."_

"_Yeah. He told me that I'll be the next Hokage."_

"_That's awesome"_

"_Yeah, but I don't want to be Hokage."_

"_Why?" Haishi questioned._

"_Not my thing. I want to have a family with Konan, and I think being Hokage will change a lot of things." He stared at the sky._

"_Yeah, that's my dream also…with Michiru."_

"_Well, well. Look what we got here. Our two lazy boyfriends." Konan said with her hands on her hips._

"_Hi, Konan-chan." Yodaime stood up and held her close and kissed her lips softly. Konan smiled and blushed and held him back and kissed him slowly._

"_What is it, and will you be in trouble if you don't do it?" Konan asked her boyfriend. Michiru and Haishi laughed softly._

"_I'm not in trouble, Konan-chan."_

"_Yodaime-kun, you do that when you're in trouble."_

"_When?"_

"_Ok. Remember when Hokage-sama was chasing you around the village when you showed him that pervy justu? Then I had to make my clan deal with the damage you made."_

"_Hey! I have two Sensei's. A pervy one and a noble one. So I was with Jiraiya and he told me he needed something for his book so I was trying to show him my pervy justu that I've been working on. He really liked it that I thought if he liked my justu then I thought the old man will too." Yodaime explained._

"_And he didn't."_

"_No, he didn't." Yodaime hung his head in shame._

"_Anyways, what is it?"_

"_Nothing, but I got a mission" _

"_Really?!" asked Michiru._

"_Mhm."_

"_AWESOME!!! KONAN-CHAN YOU HAVE AN AWESOME BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!" Michiru yelled as she hugged Yodaime._

"_Yeah, I know." Konan smiled._

"_So, what kind of mission is it?"_

"_A Rank." Yodaime said cheerfully, still holding Konan_

"_Wow. So Hokage-sama let us have an A Rank huh?" Michiru said holding Haishi's hand softly._

"_Yeah. It took a lot of begging and a lot of training." Yodaime said, putting his head to the side eyes closed with a tired face. "But, it's worth it."_

"_What we going to do?" asked Haishi_

"_We are going to give a birthday gift to the lord in star village."_

"_Doesn't sound all fun." Michiru said disappointed. Haishi smiled and kissed her cheek, making her blush._

"_Well," Yodaime picked his head up and smiled evilly. "The gift is something that'll make the star village really strong. We have to protect it with our life."_

"_Now that's what I'm talking about!" Konan and Michiru said union. Yodaime and Haishi smiled at their girlfriends._

"_When are we leaving?" Asked Konan thinking of things to pack._

"_At noon."_

"_That will give us enough of time to pack!" Michiru said smiling._

"_Mhm." Konan grabbed Yodaime's hand "Come on. We'll go to your house."_

"_We can't."_

"_Why?"_

"_Parents are out on a 3 week mission."_

"_So?" Michiru said, butting in the conversion. "It's not like you guys had the house to yourself before!"_

"_Yeah. Come on. Then we could to my house." Konan said pulling on Yodaime's hand._

"_Hey, hey!" he yelled getting pulled away from his friends. Haishi and Michiru smiled at their friends._

"_Come on!" Haishi said carrying his girlfriend. "We need to pack also." Haishi started walking._

"_Ahh!! Haishi-san put me down!" _

___

____

___

_The friends meet up at the front of the gate holding their lovers hand. Yodaime, Haishi, and Konan had their headband on their head, while Michiru had hers around her neck._

"_Everyone's here?" Haishi said looking around._

"_Yes!" the rest said unison._

"_Then let's go!" Haishi said opening the gates._

"_Wait!!" yelled someone behind them. They turned around and saw the 3__rd__ Hokage _**(A/N: I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HIS NAME SO PLZ PUT IT IN THE REVIEW DX ARIGOUTOU AND GOMENESAI!!) **_behind them. "You guys are leaving without the gift?"_

"_Yodaime-dope!! You forgot it!?!" Michiru said, hitting him across his head._

"_OW! Sorry, Michiru-san." Yodaime got the gift from the third and they were off. The Hokage smiled at the four shinobi's._

"_They make a great team…hope they stay together." He walk away smiling._

___

____

___

_Yodaime, Haishi, Michiru, and Konan were camping, taking a break during the mission. _

"_Oi, we need fire wood…" Konan said looking at the almost dieing fire._

"_Come, Konan-chan." Michiru said grabbing her friends arm. "We can go and get it. The boys will watch the place." _

"_You guys can handle it right?" Konan said, worried._

"_Yeah." Haishi said poking the fire with a stick._

"_Go and get more wood, Konan-chan." Yodaime went up to her and kissed her forehead. "And we keep watch."_

"_O-ok." Konan blushed light red._

"_Come on!" Michiru pulled Konan into the woods. The guys smiled and Yodaime lied down on the ground while Haishi kept poking the fire._

"_So," Haishi said, starting a conversion "When will you give the ring to her?"_

"_When get to the star village."_

"_Why not now?"_

"_Cause we're on a mission. The mission first, Haishi."_

"_Yeah, you're right..." _

"_Well," Yodaime got up and looked at the trees. "Come out who ever you are!"_

"_Yeah, we know your there!" Haishi said, throwing the stick in the fire, getting up also._

"_Well, well. We had been caught." A sound ninja said jumping out the tree._

"_Now, why are you here?" Yodaime said calming, looking at the sound ninja that came out of the tree. "Are you here to take the gift from us?"_

"_You could say that." Another sound ninja jumping out of a bush._

"_Well, you have to get it." Haishi said,_ _looking at the ninja that came out of the bush. Yodaime and Haishi took out a kunai knife and got ready to fight, if necessary._

"_We really don't want to fight." Said ninja one walking toward Yodaime._

"_We just want the gift. So be good kids and hand it over." Said ninja two, walking toward Haishi. _

"_We won't give it to you!" the boys said unison, running at the ninja. Haishi had Byakugan on and was running at ninja two with all force. Yodaime had an odd looking kunai knife. He was going to ninja one. But, both ninja disappeared and re appeared behind the two ninjas and kicked them in the head. Yodaime front flip away from the kick, while Haishi made a small rotation. Sound Ninja's flew to a tree, while Yodaime, and throw his Shuriken at them, making sure they won't run away. The boys walked to the trapped Sound Ninja's. _

"_They alive?" Yodaime said, kneeling down, along with Haishi. He shocked his head._

"_No, they see-"Haishi flew to a tree and passed out._

"_Haishi!!" Yodaime yelled, looking at him, but when Yodaime turned around he got punched in his face, making him rolled into a tree. He used the tree as a support and got up. He looked over to Haishi and saw him still passed out. _

"_We told you we don't want to fight you guys."_

"_Now, give us the gift!" Ninja two said, getting ready for a justu. "__Sound Mind Control!!__" he yelled. Then, they both disappeared and everything around Yodaime went wavy. He looked over to Haishi and saw him trying to get up._

_---_

_Yodaime woke up, sitting up, panting and sweating._

"_Yodaime-kun!" Konan said, holding her lover close to her._

"_Ko-Konan-chan…? Where's Haishi? What happen? Where's the gift? Whe-" He stopped when Konan crashed her lips on his, hard. Tears rolled down her cheeks, still kissing him, deeply. She pulled away, smiling at him; more tears falling and a small blush escape her cheeks._

"_I'm glad your up, Yodaime-kun...You got me worry…"_

"_How long have I've been out?" he said, holding Konan close to him, like they was about to leave and never going to see each other._

"_A week. That Justu that ninja used was really strong…It makes who ever is under it was under the control of the sound ninja… Be thankful, Haishi saved you, Yodaime-kun…"_

"_You gave them the gift?" he said, letting go, getting out of bed, walk to his bag, looking for something._

"_Yes. They wanted you to stay here, till you recover… What you doing, love?" she looked at him confused. _

"_Good." Yodaime walked back to Konan, got on one knee and held out a light blue box, opened it, and inside was a diamond ring. Konan gasped, knowing what's going to happen next. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks, mixing with the tears she shaded when Yodaime woke up. "Konan…For four wonderful and happy years we spent together… They were the best years of my life. Now, I ask you, today, on my knee…Konan Kita… Will you be my wife…and spent more wonderful years with me for the rest of our life…?" Konan tears ran down fast now. She was speckles… She was overcome with joy; she just tackled Yodaime, kissed him repeatly, and in between kisses she said;_

"_Yes! Yes!"_

"_I love you so much, Konan-chan…SO damn much..." he said, softly, kissing her deeply. Michiru and Haishi was outside the room, listening. They smiled and walked away, holding hands._

"_Now, we all are going to get marry on the same day?" Michiru said, leaning on Haishi._

"_Yes, we will, my lovely dear…" Haishi said, making them stop. They gazed at each other eyes, smiling. A blush was form on Michiru, still gazing at his eyes. Haishi and Michiru leaned in, and kissed each other, slowly, passably, and holding each other close…really close. All friends were happy. They all are going to get marry to their true love._

_---_

_Five years passed and the four friends were under a tree, the girls holding their belly, which held a baby. The boys were leaning on them, as they held their wives hands, under a Sakura tree, and the wind played with the falling pedals._

"_This is…" Haishi said, softly…_

"_Relaxing…" The 4__th__ Hokage, Yodaime said. They all closed their eyes._

"_Yes…" Konan smiled._

"_I'm glad we could be here to enjoy it…" Michiru said, rubbing her belly, feeling her baby kick softly…_

"_Oi, let's make a promise…" Yodaime said, placing a hand on his wife's belly._

"_What you have in mind?" Haishi said, looking at his friend. They all looked at Yodaime._

"_You guys going to have a girl right?"_

"_Yeah." Michiru said, rising a brow._

"_And we're going to have a boy. So, I thought we should make them marry each other…"_

"_What makes you think they'll be ok with that, dope?" Michiru said, glaring at him_

"_They will. They are our kids, and we been friends for a long time also."_

"_I think he have a point, Michiru-chan."_

"_Ok. I guess."_

"_Oh, I hope they do like each other…" Konan said, sounding doughtful_

"_They will, my love." Yodaime kissed Konan's forehead, gently. "They will."_

_----_

_Haishi and Michiru was running in a dark room, light by candles on the walls. Michiru held her sleeping baby, Hinata._

"_Oh, Konan-chan! Yodaime-kun!"_

"_Shh, they're ok. I know it…"_

"_But, you heard the 3__rd__…Someone injured Konan-chan, and that what made her give labor to her son soon! And Yodaime's in battle!!"_

"_Have faith in them, my dear…"_

"_Yes…" Michiru said, stopping in front of a red door. Haishi pushed it and the two ran inside, finding a crying baby, with a weird marking on his belly._

_Is that…!__ Michiru thought, looking at the baby. "Where's Yodaime-kun and Konan-chan!?" she yelled at the 3__rd__._

"_Konan disappeared and Yodaime…"_

"_He used the forbidden justu…?" Haishi said, knowing what happen._

"_What?!" Michiru yelled, waking up Hinata. "Shh…"_

"_What's the baby's name…?" Haishi asked looking at the boy_

"_Naruto…"_

"_Can we take him in?" Michiru said, after calming down. Haishi shook his head. "Why?"_

"_We can't…Yodaime… He won't want his kid raised by us… He'll think we'll spoil him…"_

"…_That sound's like Yodaime-kun…" she looked at the smiling Hinata. "He's the nine-tailed fox that almost destroy the village… They'll hurt him…"_

"_Let it be…" the 3__rd__ said. "We can't let the little boy find out he's the son of the 4__th__. Neither him nor the village people…"_

"_Wha-what?" The Hyuuga couple said unison._

"_If anyone…ANYONE finds out his the 4__th__ son…he'll be in trouble. I'll keep a watch for him…"_

"_Yes, Hokage-sama…" they said unison. They turn and leave._

"_Oh, poor little Naruto-chan…" Michiru said, softly._

"_I know…We have to keep that promise we made to each other…ok, my sweet." _

"_Yes." She smiled and held Hinata close to her. "Dear Hinata, you're going to marry a great man…"_

"_Yes…She will." Haishi stopped them and held them closed, kissed his wife on her lips and his sleeping daughter on her forehead. "We will miss you Yodaime-kun and Konan-chan…"_

_My wish will never be fulfill…__ Thought Haishi and Michiru, walking home._

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.FLASH BACK END~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"S-so…" Hanabi said, getting the words caught in her throat.

"Yes. Naruto is the nine-tailed fox demon…He is your future brother-in-law in 2 years…"

"But, why you do mean things to him?" Hanabi yelled. Haishi sighed.

"Cause, it's what everyone thought of him…I called him a 'Demon' and your mother scolded me or yelled at me. Like you are now."

"But, Naruto doesn't deserve that…"

"I know…But, he should…Half of me hates him for losing two of my best friends and the other half is kinda glad he's alive because my daughter is going to be marry to a good man."

"Dad…"

"Go to sleep… You're going to vest your sister at her home tomorrow." He smiled, going back to work.

Hanabi bowed. "Yes father." She walked out and leaned on the door, thinking. _Naruto and Hinata are going to get marry… And Naruto is a demon…_ she ran into her room, happily.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~TBC.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**AYAME993: CHAPTER 6; FANILLY ALONE! BUT, ON A MISSON?!**

**SASUKE: THAT'S A GREAT STORY, MY DEAR **_**–KISSES AYA-CHAN DEEPLY-**_

**AYAME993: OH THANKS SASU-KUN!**

**JOSSY: I LOVED IT CAUSE…IT'S 14 BEAUTIFUL PAGES FOR MY EDITING TO COME TO LIFE ^^**

**AYAME993: -.-**

**AYAME: HAHA AYA IS DUMB**

**AYAME993: **_**-TRIPS AYAME-**_** OPPS DID ME DO THAT**

**AYAME: GRRR**

**SASUKE: BABY NO. **

**AYAME993: YES DEAR V.V**

**YODAIME: YAY I'M IN THIS ONE!!!**

**KONAN: I LOOK WEAK…**

**SASORI: BUT WE'RE NOT IN IT T^T**

**DEDAIRA: UN WHY T_///**

**AYAME993: . NEXT CHAPTER; FANILLY ALONE! BUT, ON A MISSON?!**


End file.
